crevisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Traiad
Gameplay TBD Biography Traiad On Crevis Site General The traiad species, also known as homo aqua et terra, originated as a land species. The traiad vary in personality, some being naturally hostile and some naturally kind. The traiad take on a certain color tint throughout their bodies, which is most commonly found to be red or blue. The traiad discovered oceans on their originating planet in the midst of a fight amongst themselves which carried over to the oceans' location. Presently, traiad can be found on land and underwater. Technological Experience The traiad have successfully managed interstellar travel when they had gained access to a spacecraft fallen in their oceans and replicated it. The traiad are known to be around the same technological advancement level as the human race, if not more advanced. Strength The traiad are known to have human-like strength, but also are known to be abnormally strong when working together. Theories have been developed by the human Dr. Frine Himts that their energy and stamina can be shared through molecular connections, and dubs this theory "Molecular Stamina Bridges." This theory has neither been approved or rejected. Relationships With Other Races Lizmen The traiad are also known to have a strong alliance with the lizmen. The lizmen provided a type of cloth called urru, which was ideal for daily traiad wear because of special properties such as being waterproof and immune to damage from ideal accidents such as tripping. TBD Timeline * (P1E1Y1) The Traiad acknowledge their existence and start as primitive species. * The Traiad learn to communicate with each other through verbal communication. * The Traiad establish the capital of Vesuul where peace remains throughout the city. All Traiad are treated equally. * (P1E1Y2) Traiad learn the principles of disrespect, dishonor, and disloyalty. Two Traiad groups form: The royalists and the liberists; the royalists insist on obeying original Traiad custom to remain peaceful as liberists believe opposite of the original Traiad principles of respect and honor. * Royalists and liberists exist among the Traiad peoples without special acknowledgement. * The Traiad form a new order of class. liberists disagree with the new order of class and the Royalists are for so. The new order of class insists on a hierarchy of ranks, generally a monarchy; liberists protest non-violently. * Traiad royalist authorities arrest liberist protesters (Traiad.A1.liberist Prosecution). * For this reason, the Traiad liberists revolt against the Traiad royalists, with use of primitive weapons. The war tracks North, where both groups find a large ocean. The Traiad royalists and liberists create a temporary truce and, unknowingly that the substance was preventing other races breathing, indulge into the water. The Traiad discover the water similar to air. They name water “Fl’ir.” * (P1E2Y1) Traiad peoples repopulate underwater and populate the water with evolved traiads. The traiad peoples sustain living underwater as another war is created in the process of claiming territory (Traiad.C9.Territorial Dominance). * A single traiad explains how the land is large and sufficient enough to sustain Traiad life without disputes and violence. The victims of the war are brought to sense and do listen to the announcer. The announcer was later presented as the High Lord of the seas, the ruler of the ocean. * (P2E3Y1.Penetonial’s Reign) Penetonial (High Lord of the seas) begins to modify Traiad history to give an impression of power in the era of his reign and of the traiad peoples. Penetonial also discovers morphic water (P1E3Y4) which creates many uses among the Traiad peoples. * Penetonial discovers new life underwater, acknowledging the existence of fish and other beasts. * (P1E3Y4) Penetonial excels in ranged combat with the attack of underwater beasts onto the outlying villages and floating capital of Vesuul. * (P1E3Y4.3)Penetonial defeats the colossal tentacle-mouthed beast by inserting himself into it’s apparent mouth and destroying it from the inside, exiting the abdomen by cutting a hole in the side of the body and swimming out. Penetonial’s victory is well-celebrated with large feasts. * Penetonial’s victory is short-lived, as he shortly passed away hours after the feasts, the beast’s blood was apparently extremely poisonous and penetrative, although deluded by water. * (P2E4Y1) A brief mourning period for Penetonial occurs. Penetonial’s body vanishes without a trace. * Traiad peoples observe a miraculous event; where light floods through a crack in a rock, shining into tiny particles in the water, creating a brightly-lit shape appearing to be the body of Penetonial. The traiad believed they had seen Penetonial visit the Mortal world once more before entering the afterlife. * (P2E4Y8) After brief years of peace Penetonial is named a god in traiad religion. Traiad peoples were able to see stars through the water of the ocean; forth many traiads wondered what resided there. Many traiads were also then taught to find constellations. Yet another miraculous event happened. The traiad observed a constellation shaped as the body of Penetonial, the stars forming it lit exceptionally brightly. * With these events, a new group is created from the Traiad people. The new king of the ocean had outlawed curiosity from the stars. Traiad were not allowed to become curious about the stars. However, they were still deeply intrigued by the stars in secrecy. * (P2E4Y223) After 2 centuries of silent curiosity and quiet peace, the history of the traiads were so bent and distorted that the traiads no longer believed that Penetonial was mortal, but always a god. Traiads built many temples in worship of Penetonial, however were still silently curious of the stars. * The seas of the Traiad suddenly became dark, at first creating an eclipse-like effect blocking out the sun. The Traiad thought that Penetonial was angry with them at first, but the dark figure expanded, appearing larger and larger until the figure submerged into the water with such speed that a massive tidal wave was created, splashing onto the flora and fauna of the above surface. Many, many traiad people died. Once the water started to level out once more, the figure from the surface now looked like a boulder in the middle of the ocean with sharp metallic edges. This figure was a crashed spacecraft, although it’s momentum slowed by the water so that it was hardly damaged. * (P3E1Y1) Before the Royalist group could observe the spacecraft, several hundred traiad were on the ship looking around and accidentally engaged in travel. * The traiad crash landed the craft into a planet full of large lakes and plenty of flora and fauna. * On this planet, the traiad improved, refurbished, and duplicated the craft’s design, learning how it worked along the way. The traiad, in this way, were able to repopulate among the stars. Trivia * This is the first race that was developed to be playable during development. * Traiad can come in other colors, with blue and red being the most common. Category:Playable Category:Races Category:Traiad